Michael Therriault
| family= | twitter = | first appearance= A Chill in the Air | portrays= Lord Castleroy}} Michael Therriault is a Canadian actor. He portrayed Lord Castleroy on Reign. Life and career After spending seven seasons at the Stratford Shakespeare Festival, Michael left the classical repertoire theatre for musical theatre, starring as Leopold Bloom in the short-lived Toronto production of The Producers. He won a Dora Award for Principal Actor in the Musical. In 2006, Michael portrayed Tommy Douglas in the CBC Television special Prairie Giant: The Tommy Douglas Story. He was subsequently nominated for a Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series. The show received a total of nine nominations, including Best Writing in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series and Best Dramatic Mini-Series. While on Broadway in a revival of Fiddler on the Roof, Michael got news that he had secured the role of Gollum in the Toronto premiere of The Lord of the Rings: The Musical. He received his second Dora for the performance. When it closed, he returned to Saskatchewan to film the made-for-television adaptation of Guy Vanderhaeghe's The Englishman's Boy. In May 2007, the The Lord of the Rings moved to London, with Michael reprising the role he originated. The production closed on July 19, 2008, after 492 performances. On October 20, 2008, Michael took part in a tribute to the late Richard Monette, former artistic director of the Stratford Shakespeare Festival. Michael performed in The Sound of Silence, a tribute to Paul Simon at the Bathurst Street Theatre in Toronto on April 20, 2009. April 27, 2009, it was announced that Michael will appear as Irving Berlin, alongside Michael Boatman as Scott Joplin, in The Tin Pan Alley Rag, which centers around the imagined meeting of the two great musicians. The Tin Pan Alley Rag is presented by Roundabout Theatre Company in New York, June 12 to September 6, 2009. Notes * Jonathan Keltz, Michael Therriault, Giacomo Gianniotti, Katie Boland, Clara Pasieka, Katy Grabstas, Anastasia Phillips, Kate Ross, Jane Spidell, Cristina Rosato, Jeanie Calleja, Jonathan Goad, Jim Watson and Ted Atherton were all Guest Stars on Murdoch Mysteries While Deborah Chow and Sudz Sutherland were directors for multiple episodes. Making Murdoch Mysteries to have the highest number of Reign Cast Members outside of Reign of all time. * Torrance Coombs, Steve Lund, Tahmoh Penikett, Michael Therriault, Ted Atherton were all on the Canadian tv show, Haven. Trivia * 22 Stratford Shakespeare Festival credits * Member of the Classical Theatre Training in Stratford, Ontario. * Graduated Sheridan College in Oakville, Ontario. * Graduated Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto, Ontario. Trivia * 22 Stratford Shakespeare Festival credits * Member of the Classical Theatre Training in Stratford, Ontario. * Graduated Sheridan College in Oakville, Ontario. * Graduated Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto, Ontario. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord - (Mentioned) No Exit - (Mentioned) Toy Soldiers Higher Ground - (Mentioned) Long Live The King - (Mentioned) Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished - (Mentioned) Sins of the Past The End of Mourning - (Mentioned) Forbidden Tasting Revenge - (Mentioned) Tempting Fate - (Mentioned) Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Filmography * This excludes any TV Mini-Series, or credits without titles. Category:Cast Category:Actor Category:Canadian Category:Recurring Cast